In general, many existing technical furniture and consoles have been custom manufactured, which in terms of design and construction is both expensive and time consuming. This approach has been necessitated by customer requirements that are often unique in terms of work station size, equipment placement, human engineering and cost considerations. In the result, the completed console structures are not only extremely expensive, but are also difficult if not impossible to subsequently modify for the reconfiguration of existing equipment or to retrofit new equipment.
More specifically, existing systems do not provide a low-cost solution that allows for a high degree of customization in terms of size, shape and layout of the console. In many instances, end users desire a console having custom physical dimensions and features. For example, a user may desire a console that is customized to fit a particular room layout. The room could have a curved or sloped wall, one or more support pillars, a multi-level floor, etc. In another example, a user may desire that the configuration of the console be tailored for a specific application, or to hold and support specific equipment. Many existing furniture systems and console systems come in one or a number of standard sizes and shapes in an attempt to provide a “best fit”. However, such systems are generally not easily customizable in terms of size and/or shape.
An alternative approach has been to construct the consoles by connecting fixed size modular sections together in an end to end fashion. In some instances, this approach can reduce costs. However, the degree of customization achievable is typically limited since there are usually only a few types of fixed size modules to choose from. Furthermore, there may be some loss of flexibility with respect to subsequent modifications and reconfigurations of equipment within the console.
A further drawback of many existing technical furniture systems and console systems is that it is difficult if not impractical to perform modifications or upgrades to the furniture once it has been manufactured and/or installed. For example, it may be desirable to replace a desktop work surface of an installed console with an equipment cabinet. Such a modification is typically very difficult if not impractical in a custom-built console since the console is likely not constructed of modular sections. It may be possible to perform such a modification in a console made of modular sections. However, the modification will likely be time consuming and may affect portions of the console that are adjacent to the area being modified. For example, it may be necessary to disassemble or reposition adjacent modular sections of the console in order to add or remove another section. Thus changes and reconfigurations can require significant modifications to the existing structure at a substantial financial cost and with significant disruption to the facility.
For at least the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a low cost, modular console system. It can be further appreciated that a need exists for a low cost scalable console system. There is also a need for a console system comprising one or more customizable console modules.